In some countries and areas, there is no street address or house numbering system. For instance, some streets in Dubai, United Arab Emirates have street names; however, many streets do not have a unique number to each building in a street. As a result, it is not easy to locate a particular building in Dubai for the purpose of, e.g., package delivery. The residents in Dubai have to rent post office boxes and go to local post office branches to pick up their mails and packages.
The customers in places like Dubai have no actual delivery address to enter when they place online orders on e-commerce websites. They have to leave a detailed description of driving direction to the delivery locations, and leave their phone numbers so that drivers of delivery companies can call the customers for direction guidance. Such a delivery process is inefficient and costly for customers, delivery companies, and e-commerce companies.